1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electromagnetic field analysis methods for anisotropic conductive materials having anisotropic conductivity.
2. Related Art
When designing airframes of aircrafts, countermeasures against lightning are necessary for preventing, for instance, fuel ignition occurring from sparks caused by lightning strikes. With regard to such a countermeasure against lightning, it is important to clarify the electric current distribution within the airframe when struck by lightning. In order to achieve this, a highly-accurate electromagnetic field analysis method is desired.
With regard to an electromagnetic field analysis method of this kind, a finite-difference time-domain (FDTD) method is widely used (for instance, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-183404). A FDTD method involves calculating electromagnetic field components (i.e., electric field and magnetic field) along three orthogonal axes by using a cubical computational grid called a Yee grid.